Rearview Window (Popular Fic #6)
by PopFicMaster
Summary: Whirlwind emotions clash as the students return to school after the shooting. Sam gets an unexpected surprise, but is she in for another letdown? Josh's frustrations get the better of him.
1. PROLOGUE

Rearview Window **June 6, 2001: I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO apologize to the readers of my fic for the delay. The month of May was literal hell for me, but now things have settled down and I will hopefully be finishing this up by the middle of the month. By the end of the month I should have the "season finale".******

**"Rearview Window" will be the SECOND TO LAST story to my own "season", but DON'T FRET. Throughout the summer, I will be offering snippets of the kids' lives...whereupon you, the reader, will be given clues as to what happened over the summer. _They will not appear as individual episodes_ -- they will be more like "scenes" that stand on their own (but when put together, can form a coherent story/mystery). They will still be in script form and most likely vary in length. The last of my season's _Popular_s is tentatively titled, "(Vacation) All I Ever Wanted". Here's the promo/sneak preview:******

WB VOICE OVER   
What do you get when you put six girls... 

CLIP: MARY CHERRY, NICOLE, BROOKE, SAM, LILY, CARMEN all struggling over two tons of luggage. 

WB VOICE OVER   
...three boys... 

CLIP: JOSH, SUGAR DADDY, and HARRISON all shaking their heads, wide-eyed at the camera. 

WB VOICE OVER   
...two stowaways... 

CLIP: Two pairs of eyes peeking out from under a tarp. SMASH CUT TO Mary Cherry in complete horror, screaming. 

WB VOICE OVER   
...and a missing captain... 

CLIP: There is no one at the helm of a big yacht. It's so quiet you can hear the ocean ripple. 

WB VOICE OVER   
...on a boat to nowhere? 

CLIP: A very wet and panicking Mary Cherry in a bathing suit, seemingly shoulder-deep in clear blue water. Nicole is standing next to her. 

MARY CHERRY   
OH MAH GAWD, it's the Loch Ness Monster!!! 

Nicole turns to her wide-eyed, grits her teeth and smacks her on the head. 

WB VOICE OVER   
...one _heck_ of an adventure! 

CLIP: Mary Cherry as Christina Aguilera, Nicole as Pink, Lily as Mya, and Carmen as Lil' Kim from the "Lady Marmalade" video, seductively working the camera while singing. 

ALL GIRLS   
Gucci, Gucci, yeah, that's Prada (Hey yeah yeah!) 

CLIP: Sugar Daddy burying Josh in the sand as Lily tries to dig him out. 

CLIP: Emory and April looking very 25-days-into-_Survivor_. 

TUNA   
(excited)   
We're gonna die here! 

EMORY   
(smiles)   
Awesome. 

CLIP: Brooke and Sam look at eachother in shock. 

WB VOICE OVER   
On the season finale of Popular. 

CLIP: Harrison doing a _Titanic_-like lean at the edge of a yacht. Nicole walks by with her cane, casually reading a magazine and shoves him overboard...he falls with a splash into the water. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

These characters are not mine. They are property of the WB/Touchstone Pictures. However, this storyline and the dialogue contained within ARE of my own creation, and may not be used without my permission. _Rearview Window_ is ©2001 JaCk/jack.andrew@att.net . All rights to my part in this creation are reserved. 

NOTES ON **_REARVIEW WINDOW_**: This is the follow-up to _Heaven Can't Wait_. I'm gonna try and keep it light this time, so not to worry. 

The way this is set up is thus: In watching _Popular_, you might notice that there's a short beginning part and around 4-5 longer parts after the Kendall Payne song introduction that make up the show (between the commercials.) _Rearview Window _'s "short beginning part" will be called the prologue, and appears as four acts (chapters/sections/whatever.) Also, the acts may be longer than the normal 43-47 minute long length of the actual show, UNLESS I decide to make it five acts. Despite this being in its loose script format, I prefer to call this legitimate fan fiction, esp. since it may never see the light of screentime. Thanks for the interest and please email me with any thoughts or criticism. 

**The storyline takes place after the events in _Heaven Can't Wait_ and is also my first story to be completed in May. Depending on whether or not The WB picks up _POPULAR_ for a third season, I'm considering a summer series. Please read the other stories in my _POPULAR _series before reading this. Hey. You can't navigate without a compass, hon.**   


**REARVIEW WINDOW: ** PROLOGUE 

INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - MORNING 

VIEW OF THE CEILING from the kitchen counter as a baby CRIES. INTO VIEW: a close up of SAM MCPHERSON's face as she tries to smile and dangles a soft, squeaky squishy toy at the camera. 

SAM   
Shh...shhh, it's o.k., really! 

CUT TO: Baby MADELAINE MCQUEEN, screaming and crying. 

SAM   
(squeaking the toy)   
She's coming back really,   
really soon! 

The baby continues to screech as Sam rolls her eyes in frustration. 

SAM (cont'd)   
Ugh, not soon enough! 

BROOKE MCQUEEN enters on her crutches. She maneuvers around on them better than Sam does. 

BROOKE   
Hey, what's the matter with Maddie? Is   
she o.k.? 

SAM   
She's been crying for the last 20 minutes, didn't you hear?   
Or do you have your blowdryer set on sandblast again? 

BROOKE   
Ha ha. Where's Jane? 

SAM   
She said that she needed to run out to get some more   
diapers, but I think she was lying.   
(pauses)   
She's gone insane. She knew that this screamathon   
wouldn't end and she booked it.   
(pauses)   
Let's face it. We have to tote this little rugrat to   
school and sit with the other dozen teen mothers   
at Kennedy. 

BROOKE   
(cooing at the baby)   
I'm sure she just got stuck in traffic. She might just   
be a little late, that's all. 

SAM   
That's ALL? That means that I'll just "be a little late"   
for school and Brooke, you know how Claw gets -- 

BROOKE   
(focused on the baby)   
You wanna ride with me and Jamie? 

SAM   
W...wait, you're getting a ride to school from   
Jamie? Why? 

BROOKE   
Uh...because he's my boyfriend? 

SAM   
No, I mean why would he take time out of his   
campus schedule to drive his high school girlfriend   
to first period? 

BROOKE   
(calming the baby)   
Sam. Just because you don't have a boyfriend   
right now doesn't mean you can rag on mine. 

SAM   
I'm sorry, I'm just -- 

BROOKE   
A little frustrated?   
(gestures towards her crutches)   
Believe me, I can relate.   
(pauses)   
But Jamie referred me to this new-age physical   
therapist friend of his who specializes in pain   
management via soothing aromatherapy -- 

SAM   
_Aromatherapy_? 

BROOKE   
AND it's working to make me feel less frustrated   
and more hopeful.   
(pauses)   
You should try it, it really works. 

SAM   
No, no thanks. I have other things to do with   
my time than sit around sniffing sandalwood   
candles. 

BROOKE   
It's oils, Sam.   
(pauses, changes tone)   
But you know what? Not even your sour, frustrated   
self can get me down today. 

She carefully picks up a calmed Madelaine and holds her. 

SAM   
Well, at least your magical golden rays of   
sunshine are working to help _someone_ around   
here. 

BROOKE   
She just needed to be picked up. 

Sam nearly tumbles when she fumbles with her crutches. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
Looks like you could use some help -- 

SAM   
No, I'm fine -- 

BROOKE   
Sam, you've been saying that ever since all of this   
happened, and the truth is...we're not fine. We've   
been through such a horrible tragedy and until we   
admit to ourselves that we do need help, we're just   
going to wallow in anger and self-pity. 

SAM   
I think those oils you've been snorting have affected   
your brain. 

BROOKE   
You see? Your cynicism comes from an area   
that I've moved passed -- 

SAM   
Such the progressive healer. 

BROOKE   
Look, I'm not looking for a fight this early on our   
first day back. I don't want to think about what   
happened -- 

SAM   
What happened is going to be on everyone's minds   
today. 

BROOKE   
Yes, but we don't have to let it eat away at us -- 

SAM   
So you're just going to ignore it? 

BROOKE   
No one is saying that you have to ignore what   
happened. You just have to accept that it has.   
(pauses)   
Life goes on, Sammy, even after something   
terrible has happened. We just have to manage   
to get through it, deal with it, that's all. 

Sam watches Brooke with Madelaine. Madelaine has truly taken to her big sister. 

SAM   
I guess I'm just afraid to. 

BROOKE   
You can't let your fear become an obstacle. It   
helps that we have people who care about us   
and who want to help us through this. 

Sam rolls her eyes. 

The front door opens and JANE MCPHERSON enters. 

JANE   
Hi guys, sorry I'm late -- 

SAM   
Mom, I have to get to school -- 

JANE   
Yes, I know honey, I'm sorry, I hit some unexpected   
traffic on the way back from the airport -- 

SAM   
The airport? What are you talking about, where are   
the diapers? 

Jane sighs. 

JANE   
Um...Sammy...you remember when I said that I had a   
surprise for you? 

Sam shakes her head in confusion. 

WOMAN (O.S.)   
Jane...Jane dear, are you sure these are the right ones? 

VIVIAN MCPHERSON, Jane's mother-in-law, enters the house, carrying a bag of diapers by its handle. Sam's mouth drops in surprise as Brooke turns, holding Madelaine. Vivian spots Sam and smiles. 

VIVIAN   
Samantha...how lovely you've grown! 

JANE   
Uh, Brooke...I'd like you to meet Sam's grandmother,   
Vivian. 

VIVIAN   
(wide smile)   
How do you do? I've heard so much about you. 

Brooke's eyes widen in surprise. Jane smiles and shrugs.   


TITLE SEQUENCE   



	2. ACT 1

Rearview Window **NOTE: Yes, the arms have changed (on both Josh and Lily); Lily's RIGHT arm is the one that is in a sling, and Josh's LEFT arm is in a sling. They are the ones that are Mello's and Johnson's dominant hands (I admit, I goofed in the past 2 eps). Hell, if the real _Popular_ can goof, so can I (if you re-watch "Two Weddings and a Funeral" carefully, you will see that Miss Glass's LEFT hand is the one where the cat chews the finger off of; this season, Bobbi Glass has The Claw on her right hand). I only mention this because it's got to do with the events to come. By the way, Carly Pope's a lefty. Just thought you'd like to know.**   


**REARVIEW WINDOW: ** ACT 1 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH SCHOOL - PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE - DAY 

PRINCIPAL CECILIA HALL sits behind her desk, hands folded. 

HALL   
New scent, Ms. Julian? 

NICOLE JULIAN sits in her high-tech wheelchair across from her. 

NICOLE   
So nice to see you again, Principal Hall. 

HALL   
It's good to be back, although I wish it were   
under better circumstances.   
(pauses)   
And I'm sure you feel the same way, given   
your own circumstances. 

NICOLE   
And what would they be? 

Principal Hall softens. 

HALL   
I know exactly how hard it is to adjust to a new...lifestyle,   
but I can assure you that Kennedy High is fully equipped   
to assist you in your needs. 

NICOLE   
With all due respect Principal Hall, I don't _need_ anything. 

HALL   
When I lost my eyesight, I didn't want to need anything,   
either. But I had to face my fate and accept that whether or   
not I wanted it, I was going to need help.   
(pauses)   
I know from experience that you are a very stubborn,   
strong-willed individual, Ms. Julian. In most cases, it   
aids in your successful self-preservation. But in this case,   
I fear that it may hinder your adjustment. 

NICOLE   
I don't have to adjust to anything. I know that I may never   
walk again -- big deal. Everything happens for a reason, Principal   
Hall, and my fate is parked right outside in front of the big blue sign. 

HALL   
It doesn't have to be that way. There is a chance that you may   
be able to walk again -- 

NICOLE   
I won't be cheering for the Glamazons, that's for sure. 

HALL   
Maybe not, but I know exactly how fiercely you will strive to   
recover from this...and you will.   
(pauses)   
But until you do, I'm requiring you to enlist the aid of a   
fellow classmate to help you along in the process. I've   
had numerous volunteers for temporary assistance until   
you've made your choice, but -- 

MARY CHERRY (O.S.)   
Hi hun! 

Nicole's head whips around to see a beaming MARY CHERRY standing at the door, waving. 

HALL   
-- only one was as enthusiastic as Mary Cherry. 

MARY CHERRY   
Don't you worry Forrest Gimp, I've got lots of experience   
dealin' with the handicapped -- ooo, sorry Principal Hall:   
_ disabled_. 

NICOLE   
Mary Cherry, you _are_ handicapped. 

MARY CHERRY   
Your attitude is quite common of those whose futures   
are locked away in the dank, stairless cellar of physical   
immobility. 

Nicole turns to Principal Hall, her eyes wide, fuming. 

Mary Cherry smiles and shrugs. 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH SCHOOL - HALL - A LITTLE LATER 

Mary Cherry clumsily pushes Nicole along in her wheelchair...even though it's an automatic. 

NICOLE   
(angry)   
You don't need to push me, Mary Cherry.   
Why the hell did you volunteer to do this,   
anyway? 

MARY CHERRY   
You see, Nic, your invalid status _radiates_   
sympathy and whoever helps you perform the   
daily activities that you can no longer perform   
on your own gains major popularity points. 

NICOLE   
Mm, of course. The pity party has   
arrived. 

MARY CHERRY   
And I'll be your host for all time, my   
gimpy friend. 

Nicole rolls her eyes as she flips a switch and the chair jerks ahead of Mary Cherry. 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH SCHOOL - CHEMISTRY CLASS - DAY 

JOSH FORD settles in his seat next to SUGAR DADDY. He exhibits trouble with his books, as his left arm is still in a cast. 

SUGAR DADDY   
Yo, Josh...you gonna be O.K.? 

JOSH   
Yeah, I'll be fine...it's a little frustrating,   
you know? Not being able to take notes   
and stuff. 

SUGAR DADDY   
Don't worry 'bout it. I got your back,   
bro. 

JOSH   
Naw, that's O.K....Lily already said she'd   
help out. 

SUGAR DADDY   
You sure? 

JOSH   
Yeah. 

He glances over at LILY ESPOSITO. She smiles at him, a little concerned. Her own hand isn't able to take notes. 

BROOKE and SAM settle in their seats. 

BROOKE   
You haven't said a word since we left the   
house. 

SAM   
I guess I'm just kind of shocked, that's   
all. 

BROOOKE   
Shocked in a good, happy way or   
shocked in an I'm miserable and I   
wanna die way? 

SAM   
(smiles)   
A...good way, definitely. 

BROOKE   
Why didn't you tell me about your   
grandmother? She seems like such a   
sweet lady. 

SAM   
She is.   
(sighs)   
I guess. I just never spent much time with her   
when I was growing up. 

NICOLE glides along in her wheelchair past them, MARY CHERRY following with her books. The kids sit in silence as they "try not to look". BOBBI GLASS ambles in and sets a few graduated cylinders on her desk. She peers up towards the back of the room. 

HARRISON JOHN watches as MARY CHERRY sets Nicole's books down and reaches to help her adjust the height of her fancy wheelchair to an upright position. As it rises, Mary Cherry presses the wrong button and it jams, sending it down, then up, then down, then up -- Nicole fumes as she attempt to slap Mary Cherry's hands away as she panics. Nicole gets a good swipe in. 

MARY CHERRY   
(quiet)   
Oh, ooo, okay. 

She tip toes away and Nicole's eyes burn through her as she takes her seat. Miss Glass clears her throat. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Okay people...despite the unfortunate   
_ doctrina interruptus_ that occurred when   
we were all given a week to come   
together and mourn our fellow students'   
and faculty member's departure from this   
godforsaken planet, I'd still like to   
temporarily forget what happened and   
pick up where we left off. 

Lily huffs. Miss Glass looks up and everyone's wearing yellow armbands except for Nicole. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
Something wrong, Miss Esposito? 

LILY   
No, Miss Glass...I just think that alot of   
us are going to find it hard for us to even   
temporarily forget. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Well, maybe it'd be a little easier for you   
if you all weren't wearing bright yellow   
bandanas to suck up the light in your   
peripheral vision. 

LILY   
These armbands signify our tribute to those   
who died and our refusal to forget what   
happened. 

Miss Glass pauses and tilts her chin to look at Nicole for a short moment. She notices the missing armband and turns back to her papers on her desk. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
Yes, well, some of us don't need an armband   
to remember the suffering caused by the   
tragedy.   
(pauses)   
Now I implore all of you...put aside the   
candles in the wind and remember something   
else -- the show must go on.   
(pauses)   
That said, let's refresh: Can anyone tell me   
what the Law of Mass Conservation is?   
(pauses)   
I promise you it has nothing to do with Don Henley's   
efforts at Walden Pond. 

BROOKE   
Isn't that the law that states that matter can't be   
created or destroyed? 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
Precisely, Miss McQueen. Applied to chemistry,   
the Law of Mass Conservation states that the mass of   
materials before a reaction takes place is exactly   
equal to the mass of the materials after the reaction   
is completed. 

She reaches in her drawer and pulls out a flask. 

BOBBI GLASS(cont'd)   
After receiving some inspiration on my daytrip   
to San Fran, I stopped by the local Tencel plant   
and siphoned what I could into my sport sipper   
to get my first chemical compound: carbon disulfide,   
a pungent substance used predominantly in the manufacture   
of synthetic materials. 

She chuckles as Lily squints her eyes ruefully. Miss Glass opens her drawer, but her brows furrow. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
Make sure your cellphones are off. This stuff is   
_ highly_ flammable.   
(pauses)   
Hm. Seems that I've temporarily misplaced the   
second reactant. Does anyone have a large   
bottle of ethyl acetate? 

The kids look confused. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
_ Nail polish remover._

The girls scramble to look in their bags, but Mary Cherry comes up first with a _huge_ bottle (along with a wide smile). She hands it to Miss Glass. 

CARMEN   
(whispers to Lily)   
Why would she carry around _that_ much nail   
polish remover? 

Lily shrugs. 

Miss Glass uncaps the flask of carbon disulfide and the kids wince, crinkling their noses. 

LILY   
Ugh, God, that stuff smells! 

BOBBI GLASS   
Really? Couldn't notice it above the   
putrid smell of your adolescent   
emanations. 

She pours 50 mL of the substance into one of the cylinders. She uncaps the nail polish remover and pours 50 mL in the other cylinder and places them on the scale. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Make note of the weight.   
(pauses)   
Now, observe. 

She pours one cylinder's contents into the other, as the liquid rises to 100mL and places the empty cylinder back on the scale. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
As you can see, nothing has changed   
in terms of mass weight.   
(pauses)   
In fact, no matter how I rearrange the   
molecules of these two liquids, their   
mass will indeedy stay the same. Even   
if I...took this empty cylinder off of the   
scale, the mass of all items would still   
stay the same, despite the misleading   
scale reading. It just so happens that   
the off-scale cylinder is over here...and   
not over here. 

CARMEN   
So what you're saying is that when you   
take something away, you're not getting   
rid of it, you're just putting it in a different   
place. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Yes, that's what I'm saying. Think about it, kids,   
the next time you nonchalantly toss your next   
Clif bar wrapper on the ground, you're not getting   
rid of it, you're just merely placing it in an unenviornmentally   
sound place other than your pocket...or the bottom of   
your bookbags. 

LILY   
Miss Glass, I'm impressed. 

BOBBI GLASS   
You shouldn't be. I'm merely establishing the   
foundation for the lesson du jour. 

LILY   
Yes, but that lesson so far seems to incorporate   
a common sense theory that I've been -- 

BOBBI GLASS   
Preaching? 

LILY   
Practicing, and using to teach others to be   
environmentally conscious. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Maybe, but I assure you that my goal today was   
not to validate or justify your nagging activism. It   
was to make sure that you know that in chemistry   
and life...things that cannot be destroyed. 

NICOLE   
Per usual, Claw, I beg to differ with that. 

A short silence permeates the classroom as the kids turn to look at Nicole. 

BOBBI GLASS   
How so, Ms. Julian? 

NICOLE   
Well...why don't we take the simplest example. Me.   
I am the same mass -- give or take a few ounces   
gained while I languished in that godforsaken hospital   
bed for a week -- that I was a month ago...that is,   
if you take me out of my wonderful high-tech highchair   
here. 

The class grows uncomfortable. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
However, things were destroyed within my anatomical   
structure and now my body does not function the same   
as it did a month ago, given the severed neurons. 

BOBBI GLASS   
This has nothing to do with functionality, Ms. Julian.   
If I took these two chemicals and carefully separated   
them, their mass would still be the same. They would   
still exist. 

NICOLE   
Yes, but they still wouldn't come out the exact same way.   
Much like how my body does not exist the exact same   
way it did before. 

BOBBI GLASS   
And your point is? 

NICOLE   
My point is this: Things _do_ get destroyed during a reaction.   
If they don't get destroyed, there certainly is a change in   
mass, however big or small. Unless...Mr. Lavoisier would   
like to come back from the dead and dispute the integrity of   
my mass before and after the prom. 

Miss Glass sighs. 

LATER... 

The kids file out of the classroom. Mary Cherry gathers Nicole's books and Nicole revs her chair to clip Mary Cherry's heels. Mary Cherry scrambles out of the classroom and Nicole rolls along, only to be stopped by... 

BOBBI GLASS   
Ms. Julian. 

Nicole reverses her chair. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
I...I know how hard it is for you -- 

NICOLE   
No, you certainly don't -- 

BOBBI GLASS   
Just shut yer teen trap and listen. 

Mary Cherry stops outside of the class to listen. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
What I was going to say is that I know   
how hard it is for you to come to terms   
with our...relative relationship. 

Mary Cherry cocks her head in question. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
Imagine my utter terror when I realized that   
one of my own students was indeed...one of   
my own. Nonetheless...I will continue to hide   
in the silent shame of knowing that we swim in   
the same genepool and grade you accordingly. 

Mary Cherry's mouth drops open in shock. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
But just so you know...I...   
(painful)   
...I...do care about your welfare. If you find   
yourself in need of any assistance -- 

NICOLE   
Yes, hi -- you're only the umpteenth person to   
tell me that "you care" and that "if I need help,   
I can come to you" and yadda yadda. Its novelty   
wore off about 24 hours ago. If I needed any help,   
I'd definitely say something...but I don't, and I don't   
want_ any_ special treatment. 

She turns her chair and exits, leaving Miss Glass to ponder. 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY 

Brooke and Sam walk on their crutches. 

SAM   
Wow. I thought I had it bad. 

BROOKE   
Yeah...Nic's gonna be pretty hard to deal with these days. 

SAM   
Like she wasn't before. 

BROOKE   
You know the scary part is that there's a sad truth to your   
sarcasm, Sam. 

SAM   
Yeah. I guess it _is_ pretty sad. 

BROOKE   
Speaking of sad, what's up, Sammy? We never got to finish   
our conversation about Vivian. I thought maybe you'd be   
excited that about her arrival. 

SAM   
I would be, but again...I don't really know her all that well and   
vice versa.   
(pauses)   
What if she doesn't like me? 

BROOKE   
(scoffs)   
Now that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. 

Sam crooks her eyebrow as they stop at Brooke's locker. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
What's not to like? You're like...every grandmother's dream. 

SAM   
Uh -- ha , yeah, no, that'd be you. Beautiful, popular, blonde,   
straight-A cheerleader -- 

BROOKE   
_ Ex_-cheerleader, Sam. And might I remind you, failed class   
presidential candidate. 

SAM   
Uh, yeah, but there were extenuating circumstances? Gee, you were   
only in the hospital for an eating disorder. 

BROOKE   
See? I'm not without my flaws...my very big flaws. You, though.   
What exactly have you done that would make you an archetype of   
disfunction? 

Sam drops her eyes. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
That's right. Nothing. You're like...so perfect, it's unreal. 

SAM   
Mmph, whatever. 

BROOKE   
So what're you doing now? 

SAM   
I think I'm gonna go re-write my essay for Berkeley.   
  
BROOKE   
Really? I thought you'd already finished it. 

SAM   
I thought so too, but after what we've been through, I think   
the topic of 'What are your goals?' has changed. 

BROOKE   
Hm. Could it have to do with, oh...I dunno...Harrison? 

SAM   
(hobbling off)   
See you after class, Brooke. 

BROOKE   
Thought so. 

DOWN THE HALL 

Lily stands at her locker with Carmen, attempting to pile the books in. A book starts to fall -- Carmen catches it in time. 

CARMEN   
Are you sure you don't need me to stick around? I mean,   
I have the next two periods free -- 

LILY   
No, Carm, come on. I'm fine...you're already doing   
enough as it is. 

CARMEN   
Lily. You need help, I can see that. You shouldn't be   
ashamed of it -- 

LILY   
I'm not ashamed. I'm just...frustrated. And feeling   
a little guilty. 

Carmen cocks her head in question. 

LILY (cont'd)   
(sighs)   
I told Josh that I'd help him out by taking notes. But   
now you're the one taking notes and helping the both   
of us and I...I don't feel like you should be carrying   
that burden. 

CARMEN   
(scoffs)   
Don't you think that that would be my decision to make?   
(pauses)   
Lily. You're my best friend. I'm sure you would do the   
same for me, right? 

Lily nods. 

CARMEN (cont'd)   
Besides, does it really matter _who's_ taking the notes, so   
long as you guys _get_ them? 

Josh appears behind Lily, all smiles. 

JOSH   
Hey sweetstuff. You got those notes you promised? 

LILY   
Uh...yeah. 

She motions silently for Carmen. Carmen digs in her notebook and hands the sheets over to Josh. 

JOSH   
Niiiiiiiice...thanks.   
(pauses)   
Hey, this isn't your handwriting. 

LILY   
Um, yeah, well...I...kinda have something to tell you.   
It's really hard for me to take notes with my hand like   
this and... 

Carmen smiles; Lily turns away from her. 

LILY (cont'd)   
...and I guess it just shows in my writing. 

Carmen's smile dissipates quickly. Josh nods with a smile. 

JOSH   
Well, it still looks great. 

CARMEN   
(mutters)   
Yeah, just great. 

LILY   
Carmen -- 

Carmen ignores her, angry. Lily turns back to Josh. 

JOSH   
What's _her_ problem? 

Lily throws her head back and sighs. 

Carmen flies by Nicole's locker where Nicole sits in her wheelchair. Mary Cherry is nowhere to be found. She heaves a couple of books up towards the locker, but they fall with a thud on the ground. Her lower lip quivers as she looks away towards the ceiling in frustration. 

Someone has started to pick her things off the ground. She looks down and it's HARRISON. She sniffles and looks away as she subtlely wipe her tears away. Harrison rises and stuffs the books into her locker. 

HARRISON   
Hey.   
(pauses)   
Where's Mary Cherry? I thought she was supposed to   
be helping you ou -- 

NICOLE   
Yeah, well, it so turns out that Mary Cherry isn't   
equipped for such a stressful job. Or any job,   
for that matter. 

HARRISON   
(trying to make light)   
Wouldn't be the first job she was fired from, huh.   
(pauses)   
Shouldn't you have someone else -- 

NICOLE   
I don't need anybody else. 

HARRISON   
Yeah. Oh...okay. 

He stares at her for a moment, but quickly looks away as she meets his stare. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Well, if you don't need anything, I guess I'll just go. 

Nicole nods him off silently as she continues to fiddle with the books and papers in her lap. Harrison starts to leave, but his conscience kicks in. Just as he turns, Sam makes it around the corner and spots them; she stops. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
But before I go, w...we need to talk. 

Nicole looks at him, finally. 

NICOLE   
What exactly do we need to talk about? 

HARRISON   
Oh, I don't know...about...us?   
  
Sam shakes her head and moves on, unnoticed. Nicole turns away from him again, fidgeting with her papers. 

NICOLE   
What about us? 

HARRISON   
W...well, first, we haven't really talked since that   
day in the hospital when you finally woke up.   
(pauses)   
I think we need to talk about what happened   
before that. 

NICOLE   
Must we, really? Rehashing the past is not my   
idea of moving on. 

HARRISON   
Yes, but the past is what makes up the future...in   
a way. I guess...what I mean is...that we didn't   
have any closure, really. 

Nicole closes her locker and turns her chair to him. 

NICOLE   
What is it that you're asking me, stud? Or should   
I say, asking _of _me? 

HARRISON   
I'm not asking anything -- well, not much. I'd just   
like to talk...m...maybe, and just move on from there. 

NICOLE   
Hm. Well. I suggest you take your relationship   
problems to Oprah. I'm sure Dr. Phil can help you   
mend your broken heart. You're not going to get anywhere   
with me. Literally. 

HARRISON   
Nicole, that's not what -- 

Nicole revs up her wheelchair and nearly rolls over his toes as she buzzes down the hall. He sighs.   


END OF ACT 1 


	3. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

I have to again, apologize to those awaiting new chapters of this **_Popular_** series. The fact that FanFiction.net was down for so dang long this past early summer was no help...having a life outside of the computer is also another determining factor. Plus I don't want to do anything half-assed, so I'd like to be able to dedicate the proper amount of time (in a creative spurt, that's about a week) to each ep.  
  
I've deliberated far and wide whether or not to finish out junior/senior year. I've decided that I will finish if people want me to. If not, then there's no point.  
  
If I do proceed with the writing, **_Rearview Window _**will be finished. _**Gilliagan's Wake**_ (the finale) will be written. After that, senior year will be a bunch of periodical "scripts" (i.e., I have no time to "write a full season" [22 eps]). They may or may not appear on this site (I might put the "third season" on my Popular website)...and will probably be around half a season ) (13). I might start with a Christmas episode. Heh.  
  
So just drop me a line at **jaxp@yahoo.com** if you think it'd be worth it to continue.  
  
BTW, yay for Delta Burke and her new upcoming series with **_Popular_** creator Ryan Murphy!  
  
Thanks so much for the readership,  
John  



End file.
